


Cardassian Cordial

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Flames [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Marital Problems, Quark - Freeform, little bit of Daddy kink, love potions, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: The stress of the war is taking its toll on our heroes' love life. Fortunately, there's a Rule of Acquisition for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Silverelfimage for the great prompt!

Quark handed over the code for the holosuite with a level gaze.

“You know, far be it from me to question a loyal customer, but I must admit I’m a bit concerned at how frequent your business has become.”

“Concerned? You, Quark?”

He held his hands up placatingly. “As a business owner, I hate to think my customers might be suffering.”

“Please. If you could invent suffering you would. Isn’t that some rule of acquisition--suffering is good for profit?”

Quark looked offended. “How little you understand our teachings. Typical federation. Sanctimonious…” he shook his head. “I don’t know how Garak puts up with you sometimes.”

Julian could tell he failed to hide his reaction.

“Have I hit a nerve, doctor? Is there trouble at home?”

“If there is, it’s none of your business. Now if you don’t mind…”

“Not at all, doctor. I wouldn’t dream of standing between a man and his _ holograms.” _

 

“Computer, freeze program.”

Julian looked around at the Risian beauty and sighed. Quark needed to learn to shut up. His puerile jab about holograms was destroying his ability to suspend disbelief, and he really needed to relax for once. This war...and really, for Quark to suggest he and Garak had problems. What would Quark know of the effort it took to maintain a relationship? It was true things had been a bit lacking recently, but that was only to be expected with the stress they were under. And if he’d been finding release in the holosuites more than usual lately, that was really none of Quark’s goddamn business, was it? 

Sod it. He was here for a good time and was going to have one. “Computer. Reinitiate program, and run subroutine Bashir 826.” Yes, he deserved this.

 

Julian’s afterglow was nearly wrecked at the sight of Quark, waiting to waylay him as he descended the stairs. 

“Doctor! I was hoping we could continue our conversation!” 

“Not now, Quark.”

“It’s just that I happen to have something that might solve your problem, and I hate to see you troubled. I ordered far too much of it when the Cardassians took the station, and I would be happy to offer some of it to you, for a small fee of course.”

“Quark. If you think I’m going to buy some Ferengi snake oil…”

“Snake oil? I was trying to sell you an aphrodisiac beverage, though I do have some lovely scale oil that I could throw in, too.”

“It’s an express--never mind. No, Quark. I don’t need your scale oil any other potions. I’m a medical doctor, for God’s sake. Do you really think I’d fall for that?”

“Of course, of course, I hardly meant to offend. But, you must admit your knowledge of Cardassian physiology is limited by their secrecy. And while I understand that for Hewmons, aphrodisiacs are viewed as an expensive placebo, Cardassians place great faith in them. And these are hardly a superstitious people, doctor. Don’t you think it’s possible that they have developed a way to address the issues that might be, ahem, adversely affecting your homelife?”

“Quark.”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I would suggest you stick to your watered down drinks, before someone has a mind to mention any of this to the captain.”

“Your loss.” Quark made his way back to the bar, before turning for a parting shot. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.”

 

Julian tossed and turned before calling for the lights. Not that he had to worry about noise. His erstwhile bed partner lay snoring on the living room sofa. He had passed out there after several glasses of kanar. Julian had removed the glass, lifted his legs up and covered him with a blanket before heading to bed alone. He had worried that if he woke Garak he might not return to sleep. He got so little rest these days. Decoding the transmissions was tearing at him, still, however he had reconciled himself to its necessity. It hurt him, and the hurt showed in his pallor and the rigidity of his face.

Garak’s body was rarely soft and never warm, but lately Julian felt as if he were sharing a bed with a cinder block. The man slept on his back, hands folded on his chest like some Victorian memorial photograph...now there was a morbid thought. Garak had always slept this way, why was it so troubling now?

There was something to Garak lately that was not...vital. And while he hated to keep track like this, it had been an awfully long time.

Maybe Quark was on to something.

The only Cardassian Julian could ask about it, though, was currently lying like a corpse on the sofa. And asking him would be a horrible idea anyway.  _ So, Garak, Quark was thinking you might need a little help in the boudoir, and since he mentioned it, it has been a bit of a dry spell lately... _ Bloody Sahara more like it. 

God, he could never...he would renounce sex before he let Garak think he didn’t satisfy him. He could never hurt him like that. He could strangle Quark for even putting it in his mind.

But it had been an awfully long time, and Garak must miss it too. Maybe a good night was just what he needed to lose some of that tension. Maybe whatever was in Quark’s drink would help. Not if he knew, though. That would ruin it. It wouldn’t be drugging him. If this was a Cardassian beverage that Quark ordered in bulk then it must be commonly used. No worse than serving oysters and chocolate, really, which reminded him that he should order some chocolate for Garak, whatever else he did. And anyway, if it really concerned him he could test it first. He was a doctor after all.

He would tell Garak tomorrow that they needed to set some time for an evening together. It would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word "daddy" appears here a number of times, because after a long dry spell I wanted to let Garak get to be a Daddy. This in no way in my mind, or his or Julian's, makes him a parental figure, but if this is a squick be advised. If you just want to find out if the cordial worked, you can read the first 4 paragraphs then skip to the very last one.

Julian ran multiple tests on a sample of the cordial. Seemed safe enough.  Of course, he couldn’t be sure of its exact effects, but he finally decided a popular Cardassian drink couldn’t really be harmful to Cardassians--not more than Garak’s favorite Kanar at any rate.

So he brought the bottle home, poured out a sherry-glass full, set it out with some salty snacks, and stashed the bottle.

He heard the door swish open from the shower. Garak was home early. Good. He took his time, exfoliating and lotioning, hoping Garak would follow his usually irritating pattern of finishing his snacks and drinks.

Julian left the shower, towel around his waist, and headed to the bedroom. He was almost to the bed when Garak tackled him from behind, pushing him down. Garak bit his neck. He smiled. Well done, Quark. This was going to be a good night.

Garak flipped him over and lowered himself over Julian, leaning in to nip at his shoulders. “This was a wonderful idea, my dear. We have been in desperate need of some time together. Just the thought of two days uninterrupted with you is invigorating...I feel like quite a younger man.”

Julian thought for a moment of actually tipping Quark, any ethical qualms he had had vanished. “I feel the same.”

“I can feel that.” Garak ran a hand over Julian’s cock, light enough to tease. “What would you like to do about it my dear?”

“Mm. I’m quite comfortable here.” Julian laced his fingers behind his head, leaned back and gave what he hoped was an inviting smile.

“Of course you are, my pillow princess. You want to just lie back and let Daddy take care of you, don’t you?”

Julian shivered. It really had been a long time. He could’ve gotten three nights in the holosuites with Miles for what Quark charged him, but it was so, so worth it.

“God, yes. Take it, Daddy.” He spread his legs and reached over for the lube while Garak slid down.

“I want to see you finger yourself.” Julian smeared lube on the sheets in the rush to comply. He lifted his hips and shoulders, reached between his legs and slid a finger in. Oh, god this felt filthy.

“That’s right. How much have you been doing that to yourself? Lying here while I work, getting so hot.”

“Yes. Yes, Daddy.” Julian slid another finger in. “I was thinking about you.”

“Bad boy.” Garak slapped his arse for emphasis.  “Why didn’t you come ask for it?”

Julian let the whining tone into his voice as he stretched himself open. “I didn’t want you to see what, what a slut I was.”

“As if you could hide it from me. And you know that’s how I like my boy.”

“Yes, yes.”

Garak slapped his arse again. “Holding out on me.”

“No! No, it’s all yours. Take it. Take me, Daddy!” He pulled his fingers out and looked up, feeling quite desperate. Garak’s smile was smug.

“Since you ask so nicely.” Garak pulled him to the edge of the bed, shoved a pillow under his arse and stood. He put his hands under Julian’s knees, pushing his legs back as he entered him. Julian felt himself stretched everywhere and moaned. Garak thrust into him fast, so fast, holy fuck had he been working out? He was going to pass out, it was so much. He fisted the bed sheets and bit his lip.

“Put your hand around your cock.” Garak commanded, and Julian obeyed. “Show me how you’ve been jerking yourself off.” Julian worked his cock in rhythm with Garak’s thrusting, until he was almost there, almost--”Stop.” Garak’s thrusting stopped with his command. He pulled out, slowly, and smiled down at him. Bastard.

“Off the bed and on your knees. I’ll be right back.”

Julian knelt at the foot of the bed and wondered, with what was left of his ability to think, if he should have poured a smaller glass. Garak returned and stood in front of him, grasped him by the hair and led him to his slightly damp crotch. He didn’t need to ask. Julian took his flushed cock into his mouth, running his tongue over its familiar ridges. Garak thrust, and Julian relaxed, opened his throat, and let him fuck his face. It didn’t take long until Garak pulled him off and said, “close your eyes.”

There was a moment of utter stillness between them after, then Garak knelt in front of him and he felt a warm cloth on his face. “You are so beautiful, Julian. So beautiful for me.” When he had cleaned him off, he guided him up onto the bed and knelt between his open legs. He sucked him off as gently as he had fucked him roughly, swallowed when Julian came in his mouth, and laid his head on his belly.

After a moment he pulled himself up and lay by Julian’s side. He placed a kiss on his cheek and said, “I could use a drink. You?”

“Sure. Whiskey and soda?”

“I’ll be right back with it. Oh, and by the way, I threw out that god-awful swill you had poured out. I must speak to Quark about trying to unload his worthless goods on unsuspecting customers. Just because he ordered extra cases of Cardassian liqueur doesn’t mean he’s justified in swindling his clients. I haven’t had that cordial since I was in training. You know, we used to sneak it in. Quite an adolescent drink. There were some who believed it had aphrodisiac powers, can you believe? Julian? Julian dear, what is it?  Are you laughing or crying?”


End file.
